What Happens When Hecate Takes Over?
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: There has been a disturbance in the magical world. Voldemort may be gone but his ideals still live on. To snuff out another dark lord, Hecate picks, with the 'help' from Aphrodite, ten demigods out to attend Hogwarts. What could go wrong? Sequel to What Happens When Chiron Gets Called to Olympus?
1. I have to go to School?

HECATE:

Sitting down in a temporary throne in the throne room of the gods, giving them a report of my, issues in the magical world is not what I would call fun, but I was doing it anyway. "The children in Hogwarts are listening to the stories about Harry Potter and Voldemort. Not all believe that Voldemort's views were bad, I foresee massive problems."

Zeus was silent, this made me nervous, if he decided that this wasn't his problem then he might not approve of me sending demigods in. Finally, he spoke, "You want to bless a handful of our children, ship them off to Hogwarts so we can prevent another massive disaster?"

"Exactly," I replied, hopefulness in my voice.

"Alright," he sighed, "when does that school of yours start?"

"Two days from now," I answered, "I have to pick them out and create an exchange program with the American school..." I trailed off, realizing that they didn't care about the details. I jumped down from my throne, bowed and I was about to walk off and begin when Aphrodite called out. "Wait! I want to help pick the darlings out!"

I turned around and looked at the love goddess. My eyes flickered to Zeus, who was looking at her with a slight smile on his face. She made him happy, which meant that I needed to make her happy, which would make me happy in the end. I could do that. "Alright," I sighed, "let's go look at-"

"No, silly!" Aphrodite said with a wave of her hand.

I blinked at her, "Then you already know who you want?"

"Yes," she replied, beaming. "Come, we need to announce this to the camp then after that, I think I'm going to give you a makeover."

I didn't know whether the last comment was an insult, all I know is that I didn't have time to respond, she grabbed my wrist and I was pulled out of the room and teleported to the camp.

We were on a large green hill that was covered by a massive pine tree that held the Golden Fleece. The sun lit up the large amount of hilly land that children in armor were running around in. "Aphrodite!" I snapped, almost losing my patience, "You haven't even told me who's going!"

She flashed me a bright smile and said, "Relax! If you have to know, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo,Reyna, Will, Skylar, James, and Seph.

"I get the first three," I said, "for diplomacy, but what about the other... seven?"

"How romantic will this be," she gushed, not answering my question, she didn't have to, I figured it out. These must be her favorites from her couple category.

"Alright," they were better than nothing. "Let's tell Chiron, that way I can take care of everything else."

PERCY:

I was fighting one on one against Jason. It was a pretty even fight, which was fun and exhilarating. I was so concentrated on my current fight with Jason that I barely acknowledged the crowd surrounding the two of us, cheering either side on.

Sweat was pouring down my, and I was smirking. Jason showed signs of getting tired, which meant that hopefully the match would be over soon because Romans had some serious endurance and I was about to drop myself. I took one last lunge toward Jason and tackled him to the ground.

We were both laughing exhaustively as I held my sword against his neck for a moment before rolling off him onto my back. "You're getting good, Grace," I said.

"Thanks, Jackson," Jason laughed as the crowd swarmed us excitedly.

"Good job, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth was at my side, offering me her hand.

I gripped it and she pulled me to my feet. "Thanks," I said, pecking her on the cheek, "but honestly, Jason's gonna end up giving me a run for my money."

Annabeth shrugged, "I doubt that."

"Thanks, Chase," I heard a grumble from behind. I turned around and saw Jason there, his arm around Piper's waist. She was laughing, at him and Jason was smiling at Annabeth. "Always knew you believed in me."

"No problem," Annabeth said, "I'm here to inspire."

Jason snorted and said, "So, who's next?"

"I think Reyna was supposed to duel Annabeth..." I said, trailing off and looking at the daughter of Athena beside me. I expected her to answer immediately like she normally did, but this time, she wasn't so much as looking my way. She was gazing outside by Thalia's pine tree.

I followed her gaze and caught sight of two figures. One I knew automatically to be the goddess of love and beauty, the other if I had to guess would have been Hecate, she looked just like the statue in her children's cabin. I didn't know what was going on, but the only time the gods, especially Aphrodite, came to camp was when they wanted something. That thought didn't exactly leave a warm feeling in my chest.

"Hey Piper," Jason said from beside me, "isn't that your mom?"

I didn't hear her answer because the conch horn rang loud and clear drowning out her words. Part of me wanted to turn the opposite way and head to the infirmary, pretend to be sick, or even get Annabeth to break my arm. Instead, I grabbed Annabeth's hand, lacing our fingers together and we walked with Jason and Piper to the pavilion, curious as to what was going on, and dreading the answer at the same time.

When we got there, Aphrodite was positively beaming and Hecate looked ad though she was seriously regretting something... probably bringing the love goddess along. Chiron was beside them, and began talking as the rest of the stragglers came in. "The ladies Hecate and Aphrodite have come to pass on news."

I looked at them expectantly as Hecate spoke up. "I have need for ten demigods to go to Britain. There is a school of magic called Hogwarts." I blinked, why such a strange name? "There was a panic a few years back and some of the older students are starting to side with the dark wizard called Voldemort. He's dead, but apparently his ideal haven't died with him."

"We have already picked out the demigods to go," Aphrodite said, smiling as if everything was great. Hecate on the other hand looked at her with a raised eyebrow, I had the strangest feeling that Aphrodite had personally picked out the 'lucky' demigods.

"When I call your name, step forward, I'm going to bless you with magic and a list of spells that are required for you to know for your grade level," she sighed and started speaking, "Perseus Jackson."

Sighing, I let go of Annabeth's hand. "How am I not surprised?" I walked forward and stood in front of Hecate.

She hadn't done anything yet, she simply continued to call out names. "Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Reyna Young, Will Solace, Skylar Rocaine, James Tempest, and Persephone Current."

Everyone was completely silent as the rest of the demigods walked forward. I knew it was going to be dangerous and probably deadly, but the only thought running through my mind was 'Why in the name of Hades' gym shorts did I have to go to school?'

She raised her hand and swung it softly over our heads, "Alright," she said, "I had Hermes get the exchange going, and he's going to get you to Diagon Ally, that way you can buy your things," she handed us each an envelope and a sack full of what sounded like change. "Bronze are knuts, silver are sickles and the gold are galleons oh and Aphrodite already packed the trunks." With that said, she and Aphrodite left.

"I didn't think I owned a trunk," I heard Leo mutter.

"Don't feel bad," I heard Will respond, "I know I don't own one."

"One question," I asked to the group of us that were going on the trip, "is anyone else as confused as I am?"

**'Hello my awesome fans! What do you think of this? Also apart from Standard Book of Spells Grade 7 idk what books are for the 7th years, being Percy, Annabeth, Skylar, and Will. Anyone have any ideas? I'm just gonna copy HP for the fifth and the sixth years.**

**I only own Seph and James**.'


	2. The Head Boy and Head Girl

**To tell the difference between James Tempest and James Potter, I'll write them as JamesT and JamesP if they are together but if not it'll just be 'James,' but you'll know which one.**

JASON:

I looked down at my envelope in the Jupiter cabin beside my new and fully packed trunk. It said in neat green handwriting, 'Jason Grace, second bed to the left, Jupiter Cabin, Long Island Sound, New York.'

I turned it around and saw a seal on the back. A lion, a snake, a badger, and a serpent. Feeling curious, I opened it and pulled put two pieces of paper. It wasn't normal paper, it was parchment. In the same neat green ink, there was a letter.

'_Dear Mr. Grace,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to an exchange program. Term begins on September first, please be on the Hogwarts express at exactly eleven o'clock. Your required materials are on the next list, be sure to have them all before term._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom,_

_Deputy Headmaster.'_

Still feeling ad though it was all too surreal to be true, he began to read the school's supplies list.

'_Sixth year students will require:_

_Standard Book of Spells (grade six) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage_

_Confronting the Faceless_

_A guide to advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch._

I sighed and leaned back heavily on his bed. This was going to be a long year. At least Piper, Leo, and Reyna were sixth years with me.

WILL:

Reading over my letter had me more and more confused. First off, they knew exactly where I slept, that creeped me out. Then I look at the list for supplies, it was filled with the strangest assortment of objects.

_Standard Book of Spells (grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A Guide to Proficient Potion Scores by Matt Wiggins_

_Advanced Herbology by Pomona Sprout_

_Mastering Transfiguration by Emmet Turner_

_The Choicest Charms by Nicholas Burnstead_

_Accurately Looking into the Future by Pavarti Patil_

_A Master's Guide to Defence by Harry Potter_

_Exchange students, if you don't already have them, you are allowed to bring of you desire either an owl, a cat, or a toad._

Down further was a basic list of supplies, including a wand and a cauldron.

I laughed silently, this was what Skylar, Percy, Annabeth, and I were going to have to put up with for a whole year?

James:

I was sitting beside my brother, Jason, as I peered down at my letter. Fifth year was an O.W.L. (Ordinary Wizarding Level) year. Oh boy, a big test! I glanced down at my list of supplies that I'd need.

_Standard Book of Spells (grade five) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Proficient Potions by Kayla Castle_

_Everyday Charms by Austin Moore_

_Defending oneself from the Dark Arts by Allison Davis_

_From Tea Kettles to Tents Transfiguration by Arthur Mallard_

_Helpful Plants and Remedies by Artie McHale._

I could not see myself going all the way to Britain just to learn how to wave a wand. Oh well, at least Seph was stuck in the same year.

(All awkwardness from above is to show which person was going into what grade. Please forgive it. The rest of the chapter gets better.)

ANNABETH:

Before we knew it, the next day had come and we were transported to Europe via wind gods. We landed on a long bricked street littered with small shops on either end. I'd only had seconds to look around when two people came up, both smiling at the group of us merrily.

One was a handsome boy with messy black hair a long muscular frame, and hazel eyes. He looked a bit like James. He was the first to speak, "Hello," thick British accent. "The name's Potter, James Potter. I'm headboy at Hogwarts, you're the exchange students?" We all nodded, "Me and are here to show you guys around."

The other girl, who James Potter had referred to as Ms. Bell looked at him with mild annoyance before looking at us and began talking. "I'm Gemma, and its nice to meet all of you. If you want, I can take a group of you around and Potter can take the other." She was pretty with long curly brown hair, bright blue eyes, and she was much shorter than James Potter, around five four.

"Potter?" her associate said, "are you going to refer to me as such around our guests?"

"It's better that way, anyway," I said quickly, foreseeing an upcoming argument. I'd had too much experience with Seph and James not to see the signs. "We have a James in our group."

Both of them looked away from each other and looked back at us again. "Alright then," Potter said, "who is he?"

James Tempest took a step forward and walked over to him. I blinked. The both had pitch black messy hair, same tall muscular frame, and about the same tanned skin. The only extreme difference were the eyes. Tempest's were blue while Potter's were hazel. Both of them surveyed each other critically for a moment.

"So, you're James," Potter said.

Tempest nodded, "And you're James as well?"

Potter nodded in confirmation.

"This is very strange. I'm calling you Potter."

"Tempest," Potter agreed.

Everyone else stood in an awkward silence as the two boys introduced themselves. "God," I said, careful to use a singular term, "its almost like you're looking in a mirror!"

"Come on," Gemma said, casting a grin in my direction. "I say we separate the twins, I'll take Tempest in my group. You never know, I might like that James more." I couldn't hold back a snort at the banter going between the two.

Not five minutes later I was walking down the street with Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Reyna, with James Potter leading the way. There were so many different shops. Some like 'Quality Quidditch Supplies,' 'Madam Malkin's,' and 'Ollivanders'

Everyone else on the street was dressed in robes. James was the only person that was dressed normally. It was almost as if the wizarding world was stuck back in the middle ages.

"Alright," James said quietly as we stopped by Ollivander's, "the heads are the only people who know about why you're really here and who you really are. Besides Professor Longbottom and Professor McGonagall."

"Wait?" Reyna said, speaking up for the first time. "You know?"

James nodded, "You're the daughter of Bellona, right?"

She nodded silently. Apparently he DID know who they were. Silence rang throughout the group as everyone digested the given information. "Okay," Piper finally said. "In that case, what's first?"

"Well, I figured you might want a wand," he gestured to the old shop, that they were stationed at.

I followed Percy into Ollivander's. The front room was small and dingy. There was a vase full of old-looking flowers to the side, probably trying, and failing, to make the place more lively. The counter had no one behind it and the two chairs that were most likely meant to seat waiting customers were vacant. Besides them, the place seemed deserted. Just when I was about to ask James what was going on, I heard the sound of wheels on wood and turned toward my right. An elderly man on a ladder was staring at all of us, interest deep within his eyes.

'**I hope you liked Gemma! That is an OC out of my friend's, i-paint-my-dreams stories My Year as Headgirl and My Year as an Intern.'**

**'This is very important! Idk if I want every single one of the ten people in Gryffindor, so can you vote telling me who should be in where? Seriously I need to know this soon. That's the only reason why this chapter is so short.**


	3. King's Cross

**PIPER:**

Diagon Ally was one long trip. I'd gotten an eleven inch wand with a dragon heartstring core, about fifty pounds worth of textbooks, and some Gryffindor robes, for our house, along with a cauldron and some unspeakable potion ingredients.

I was laying down on my bed in one of the rooms of the Leaky Cauldron as I thought about everything that had happened. Sleep quickly found me, though, something about going shopping for wizarding goods in Britain was a bit exhausting.

The next morning, I heard a tap at my door and I yawned groggily as I got to my feet. "I'm up!" I called. There was no answer, but no one knocked again.

I looked around my surprisingly spacious room, there was a large mirror, her bed had been a king-sized one and there was a room with a huge window viewing a train station. Honestly not caring, I grabbed the first two things I got my hands on and got dressed. I sighed and looked into the mirror, and jumped backward, tumbling to the ground as it spoke. "Honey, it looks as though a bird could live in your hair."

Of course. It was an insulting mirror. Still half asleep, I stumbled out of my room with my trunk trailing behind me. I heard the familiar hissing noise of Annabeth's new cat and the squawk of Jason's new owl. Then the voice of our head boy for the year, James Potter. I walked down the stairs and over to the restaurant part of the inn. Not particularly hungry, I just sat at the table where everyone else was and listened to James Potter...

"Alright," the head boy said, "when we get to King's Cross Station, I'm going to show you how to get onto the platform first, then Gemma is going to stay behind and help you all along."

"Okay," Percy said, "is it really hard to get on?"

"No," he answered, "its just that most people who are nonwizard born don't believe it when they see it. My own father didn't believe it until he did it himself."

"So," Seph spoke up, "what happens after we get there?"

"The headmistress and deputy headmaster will fill you in even more," Gemma responded. "You'll all be in Gryffindor, the suspects are the children of known death eaters," seeing the look of obvious confusion in their eyes, Gemma sighed and looked over at James, "Your getting Albus to tell them about your dad, right?"

James Potter shrugged, "If you'd prefer."

"Anyway, you won't be in the same house as them, this is out of respect of your safety " Gemma informed them calmly, "you will be filled in completely by, his brother, Albus Potter."

"You know," Seph said to Gemma, "I have an idea about their names. Since your James has siblings that go to Hogwarts, we really can't call him Potter... why don't we just call my James Tempest?"

Seph's James... I mean Tempest smirked and wrapped an arm around Seph's waist, "So I'm your James, huh?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "Would you be anyone else's?"

"Save the PDA for later!" Percy snapped at them, "Preferably! when I'm not around!"

Seph raised her eyebrow, "Do I have to mention what unspeakable things I've had the displeasure of walking in on when I leave you alone with Annabeth for five minutes?" She looked at the others "Its like their trying to suck each other's faces off!"

"That's harsh," James commented.

Before an argument could escalate between the two siblings, I decided to intervene, "Everybody calm down!"

My charmspeak worked like... well a charm. "You said that the train leaves at eleven o'clock, right?" I looked at Gemma, who nodded. Looking down at my watch, I said, "We need to go then."

Jason smiled and bent down and grabbed my bag as well as his. "Love a woman who takes charge," Jason said jokingly as we walked out.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you do."

"What?" Jason asked, "you don't believe me?"

"I believe you, Sparky," I replied, patting him on his shoulder before sliding into the car that James' grandfather had let him use for the occasion. This was going to be interesting.

**SKYLAR:**

The ride to King's Cross Station was an uneventful one considering that we were in a car with two actual wizards... well a witch and a wizard, but whatever. Gemma and Seph seemed to be making fast friends, going back and forth on stories and random facts about being a wizard or a demigod.

Jason, Piper, me, Will, Tempest, Seph, Gemma, Leo, and Reyna were in the back, while James, Percy, and Annabeth were in the front talking quietly. In no time James had the car parked and opened the door in the back where Gemma was sitting. She rolled her eyes and got out.

"Thanks, Potter," she said briskly, her eyes flashed in dislike as she glanced at him.

James shuffled uncertainly before turning around and saying to the rest of us, "You care to join us? We only have about ten minutes."

"Lead the way," I instructed grinning as I glanced at Leo, who was looking all over, probably for the entrance.

Reyna herself looked as if she was on the verge of facepalming as he spoke to himself, half of his words were Spanish. I smiled a smile that said 'He may be embarrassing but he's yours.'

She gave me a sarcastic smile that told me to go straight to Hades before she lightened up and smiled an actual one of her thin smiles. "Come on!" I shouted cheerfully before I started skipping and singing, "Were off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

Everyone but James snorted. He looked at me blankly and said, "As funny as you look while doing that, I bet it would be funnier if I knew what you were talking about."

I sighed, shaking my head, "Forget it, it's lost on you."

"Before we start calling Valdez a munchkin, let's get going," Annabeth suggested.

We all walked briskly, following James, who walked through the large and busy crowd with confidence. We came to a stop at a brick column with two signs on either side. One said "9" and the other said "10."

"Alright," James said, looking at all of us demigods, "watch closely, it isn't hard and no, your eyes aren't playing tricks on you."

He took his cart and started pushing to toward the brick column. That's when I inwardly sighed. So Hecate had gotten a sense of humor and James was going to stop in a moment when he crashed into the bricks and turn around and tell me that the Gods had a new 'Gotcha,' trick show.

It didn't happen that way, though. James ran toward the column and instead of crashing and hurting himself, he disappeared from my sight. Immediately I blinked hard and looked back over with squinted eyes.

"How in the name of Pluto's gym shorts *cue creep thunder* did he do that?" Tempest asked.

"Tempest," Reyna barked at him, "have some respect!"

"Before you rip each other's throats out," Gemma said quickly, "Reyna, you can go. All you have to do is run at the wall. It will take care of the rest."

Reyna looked around at all of us skeptically before taking a deep breath and nodding. She was much too Roman to refuse. Without even hesitating, she ran at the wall, two seconds later she was gone.

"I'm next," I announced, smiling, I had to see how this worked.

I took my cart and started running at the wall, smiling in anticipation, and ignoring my ADHD instinct to brace for impact. The brick wall was getting closer and closer, and when it was mere inches away, I clamped my eyes shut despite me knowing that I wasn't going to hit. When I opened my eyes, I was no longer running at a brick wall, but toward a large crowd of people who were surrounding a large scarlet train.

**Lol the Wizard of Oz thing seemed like something that should have been said. Gemma got it because she was a Half-blood James Potter, on the other hand lives in a full wizarding household. How was this chapter? I own nothing and thank you to all the reviews! I just lookes at the top and said "eew typo!" sorry didn't catch it until now.**


End file.
